1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a wellbore cleaning tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
In hydrocarbon recovery operations in subterranean wells, it is often necessary or desirable to remove debris or other irregularities along the inner surfaces of the well. For example, after a casing (or other wellbore tubular) is perforated, it is typically desirable to remove burrs, jagged edges, and/or other irregularities inside the casing prior to the installation of completion equipment. Debris or burrs on the inside of the casing may obstruct insertion and/or removal of other tools. Such irregularities may also damage other tools or tool components during run-in. For example, an elastomeric packer may be cut by a burr or jagged edge when lowered into the well through the casing, which may prevent the packer from sealing properly upon operation.
Current tools for removing debris or burrs are generally inflexible during operation and have many drawbacks. Some tools may be unable to provide full coverage of the inner diameter of the wellbore tubular, and may not accommodate horizontal or deviated well orientations. Other tools may be ineffective at transmitting rotational torque to the tool body to remove debris or burrs from the wellbore tubular. Finally, other tools may not be fully retractable beyond the outer diameter of the tool body when deactivated, thereby preventing the tool from being used in smaller diameter wellbore tubulars.
Based on the foregoing, there exists a need for new and improved tools and techniques for removing debris, burrs, and/or other irregularities formed along the inner surfaces of wellbore tubulars.